O Terceiro Ponto de Vista
by Amanda Dumbledore
Summary: Shortfic ronyhermione... finalmente eles descobrem o motivo da mórbida aversão de rony a todos os namorados de mione...


**O Terceiro Ponto de Vista**

_Por Amanda Dumbledore._

Rony definitivamente não estava de bom humor. Era pelo menos a terceira detenção que pegava naquele ano, e pelo mesmo motivo. Se ao menos não tivesse que agüentar Harry rindo dele o tempo todo e dizendo que estava pior que ele, o encrenqueiro-mor de Hogwarts, talvez não fosse tão ruim.

Ao menos não tinha a menor dúvida de que valera a pena a detenção. Ou melhor, o motivo da detenção. Outro namorado de Hermione havia ido para o espaço... Harry lembrava o tempo todo que Mione não era Gina, e que ele não tinha o direito de ficar acabando com os relacionamentos dela. Mas Hermione simplesmente escolhia cada um!

Obviamente eles tiveram outra briga, depois que Rony rolou aos socos com Stephen Magg, da Lufa-Lufa e fora pego por McGonagall.

-O que exatamente você está querendo com esse tipo de atitude, Ronald Weasley? – ela inquirira, afastando os cabelos fofos do rosto.

-Francamente, Mione, eu não posso simplesmente ficar vendo aquele maluco te tratar como se fosse uma boneca de pano! Ele não era mesmo um idiota, Harry? – pediu auxílio ao amigo, sentado confortavelmente no sofá da sala comunal e observando-os discutir com um sorrisinho.

-Se bem me lembro, estamos falando sobre VOCÊ interferir na MINHA vida amorosa! – Mione exclamou, com tal voz aguda que Harry levou os dedos aos ouvidos, discretamente. Hermione virou-se, tentando conter a raiva e algo que estava mesmo pensando em dizer.

Rony estava, no fundo, um pouco confuso. Por que só ele tinha que zelar pelo bem estar da melhor amiga? Por que Harry estava ali sentado, de braços cruzados, como se achasse engraçada a idéia de evitar que Hermione passasse por ridícula diante da escola? Ela era tão inteligente e quando se tratava de estudos, mas tinha um gosto tão ruim para seus namorados... Se ao menos ela escolhesse alguém decente, pra variar!

-Sabe de uma coisa? – ele disse. – Eu devia mesmo parar de evitar essas suas besteiras. Aquele Magg idiota _te traía._ Eu o vi com a Padma Patil, vi mesmo! Há dois dias atrás!

-E o que eu te disse para fazer? – Harry meteu-se na história, com voz tranqüila.

-Você me disse pra contar a ela – Rony admitiu rapidamente. – Mas você, Mione, você está há dias fechada naquela biblioteca estudando para os N.I.E.M.s! E ele só deu azar de me encontrar antes de você!

-Ah, sim, claro! – Mione exclamou, virando-se. – E o mesmo acontecia com o Ryan? E com o Seth?

-Ah... Não exatamente o mesmo, mas... – Rony gaguejou. Ele só tinha que se lembrar dos motivos para ter espancado os outros dois. E então ela veria o quanto ele estava certo.

Mas Hermione estava furiosa e não quis ouvir mais nada. Deu-lhe as costas e subiu para o dormitório. Rony jogou-se numa poltrona e notou o olhar divertido de Harry.

-E você? Por que essa alegria, hein? – perguntou, de cara fechada.

-Você jura mesmo que acha que está apenas evitando que a Mione fique com uns babacas quando faz isso? – Harry inquiriu, estreitando os olhos.

-Mas é claro! – o ruivo pareceu indignado. – E você fica aí parado, rindo como se eu fosse...

-...apaixonado pela Hermione. – Harry completou, com um sorrisinho de sabe-tudo.

Rony se sentiu como se um fantasma tivesse acabado de passar através dele. E era nisso que estava pensando, enquanto caminhava para a sala de troféus. Mais uma vez. Pelo menos naquela noite não teria tanto trabalho. Tinha limpado tudo havia uma semana, e tinha certeza que a sala ainda estava tão limpa quanto a conta dos Weasley no Gringotes.

Apaixonado pela Mione... Que baboseira... Provavelmente toda aquela pressão sobre Harry para derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem estivesse deixando-o meio maluco. Hermione era amiga deles! Desde o primeiro ano! Rony estava acostumado a tê-la ao seu lado quase o dia inteiro! E então ela resolvera descobrir os outros garotos, arrumar namorados que a arrastavam para passeios intermináveis pelo castelo, alguns até aceitavam ficar estudando com ela na biblioteca (era o caso do tal Seth, um corvinal). Afinal de contas, ele não gostava mais de Hermione do que gostava de Harry, que era seu melhor amigo.

Para provar isso, começou a substituir Hermione por Harry em várias das suas memórias e começou a mudar de idéia. Desde a briga que tiveram no Baile de Inverno do quarto ano – bem, não daria para colocar Harry ali, gritando a plenos pulmões para se lembrar de que ele era uma garota antes dos outros – passando pelo beijo na bochecha no quinto ano, antes da final de quadribol – como Rony era decididamente esclarecido sobre suas preferências, nem se atreveu a substituir Harry nessa lembrança também – até o sexto ano, numa bela noite em que os dois haviam se perdido na Floresta Proibida; Mione tropeçara e puxara Rony consigo... De fato, se Rony nunca percebera mesmo as mudanças em Hermione, naquela noite elas ficaram bem claras.

Xingou-se mentalmente, quando já estava abrindo a porta da sala de troféus. Filch o esperava ali, com sua costumeira gana de causar o máximo sofrimento possível a todo e qualquer aluno. Disse apenas um "você já sabe o que fazer" e sentou-se a um canto, observando-o refazer todo o trabalho da semana passada.

----------

-Mas eu não consigo entender, Harry! – Hermione ainda exclamava, à mesa do jantar. – Eu não sou nada do Rony pra ele querer se meter na minha vida...

Harry tinha outras coisas pra pensar, e já estava exasperado em ouvi-la dizer aquilo tantas vezes seguidas. Os dois discutiam desde que se conheceram, e era sempre ele quem os fazia enxergar a luz da razão.

-Mas que droga, Hermione, de novo com essa conversa – ele não conseguiu se conter. – Às vezes você fala como se realmente não soubesse porque o Rony vive estrangulando todos os seus namorados.

Hermione observou o amigo seriamente. Por acaso os papéis não haviam se trocado? Antes era ela quem falava objetivamente com Harry sobre sua vida afetiva, quando ele era estúpido demais para ver por si mesmo. Mas se ela era capaz de notar a troca, também era perfeitamente capaz de compreender as atitudes de Rony.

-Eu duvido que seja isso – confessou.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-E por quê?

Ela considerou a lembrança que tinha em mente. Desde o ano passado acreditava cegamente que Rony NÃO gostava dela, e justamente por isso achava tão estranho que ele fosse tão ciumento com ela agora. Nem mesmo com Gina e seus ficantes ele era daquele jeito! Mas por que Rony não contara ele mesmo para Harry? Ela sempre teve certeza de que ele sabia...

-Ano passado... Quando Grope enlouqueceu e foi atrás dos centauros – ela lembrou o amigo. – Você foi procurá-lo com o Hagrid e eu com o Rony... Lembra?

Harry assentiu.

-Eu, bem... Eu tropecei numa raiz e me segurei no Rony e... – desviou o olhar de Harry, sabendo o que ele estava imaginando. – OK. Nós caímos, um em cima do outro...

-Quem ficou por cima?

-CALA A BOCA, HARRY! – Hermione ficou muito vermelha, com o que o amigo dissera e com grifinórios que olharam para eles. – Você não está ajudando!

-Está bem, me desculpe. – ele replicou, contendo o riso. – Continue.

-E... Naquela hora eu pensei... Pensei mesmo que...

-Vocês iam se beijar? – ele completou.

-Ahn... Foi. – ela admitiu. – Mas a gente caiu, ficou bem de frente e ele simplesmente se afastou!

-Sei... – o outro considerou a história, que só depois de todo aquele tempo um dos dois se dignara a contar a ele. – Já cogitou a hipótese de ele ter morrido de vergonha de tentar?

Hermione deu de ombros e gesticulou com incerteza.

-Eu estava tão insegura quanto ele e poderia ter tentado!

-Mas não tentou. – Harry estava se cansando de tanta enrolação. – Bem, de qualquer forma, Mione, com tudo isso você está me dizendo que _gosta do Rony_?

Ela ficou calada, vendo que ele a atingira em cheio. Harry deu um sorriso fino e debruçou-se sobre a mesa, quase derrubando o copo de suco de abóbora:

-Você é monitora-chefe, certo? Você com certeza tem poder para tirar um aluno do castigo se alegar razões maiores, não é?

-Harry! – ela exclamou, sem conter um sorriso. – E o que eu diria?

O outro deu de ombros.

-Convoque uma reunião de monitores. Só entre dois monitores...

-------------

Rony polia os troféus, com a mente trabalhando a mil. _Você é o pior trasgo que já pisou sobre a terra_, pensava. De agora em diante, não iria mais perseguir os namorados de Mione. Ele ficara ali, demonstrando o quanto estava apaixonado por ela o dia inteiro, e somente ele não percebia isso... Claro que Harry nunca o ajudaria a manter qualquer integridade de Hermione, afinal, não era ele quem estava... OK. Já era bastante ruim admitir isso uma vez.

Quando terminou de esfregar com asco o troféu de Tom Riddle por serviços prestados à escola, virou-se para os troféus de Carlinhos e Tiago Potter no quadribol. Esqueceu um pouco do grande trasgo tapado que era lembrando-se de alguns jogos de quadribol, ou mesmo de quando entrara para o time, no quinto ano, e só conseguira jogar decentemente quando Harry e Hermione não o estavam observando.

A porta abriu-se lentamente e Filch se levantou com rapidez. Rony não se virou para ver quem era. Não queria desviar seus pensamentos de quadribol, pois se fizesse isso, eles voltariam para Hermione. Mas foi justamente a voz dela que preencheu o silêncio da sala.

-Sr. Filch... – ela murmurou em voz baixa, e Rony virou-se rapidamente ao som da voz dela, surpreso. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram por um momento, e Rony sentiu as bochechas ruborizarem. Voltou ao seu trabalho, sem saber o que ela estava fazendo ali e com menos coragem ainda para perguntar.

-O que foi? – ele demandou com voz rouca e incomodada.

-Tenho ordens para levar Rony Weasley daqui, senhor. – ela disse muito educadamente, esforçando-se para soar o mais comportada possível.

-E que ordens seriam essas?

-Há uma reunião da monitoria agora. – ela falou de um só fôlego. Rony virou-se, surpreso. – Preciso levá-lo.

-Ele tem detenção a cumprir. – Filch cuspiu as palavras. – Vai ficar aqui.

-Sr. Filch, o senhor não entendeu – Mione insistiu, ficando ruborizada. – Eu sou monitora-chefe e preciso de uma reunião agora. São medidas imediatas. Tenho autorização da Prof.ª McGonagall.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Mentiras, mentiras... A professora ficaria simplesmente furiosa quando descobrisse. Mas ela havia decidido que valia o esforço ao entrar naquela sala de troféus. Só teria que inventar alguma história melhor para Rony, assim que saíssem dali.

Filch bufou, frustrado, e então virou-se para Rony.

-Ei, garoto – disse. – Ande. Saia daqui antes que eu mude de idéia.

Rony conteve um sorrisinho e colocou todos os materiais de limpeza sobre a mesa e saiu pela porta que Hermione deixara aberta para ele depois de sair.

Rony mexeu no cabelo desarrumado, olhando cheio de timidez para Hermione.

-O que deu em você? Pensei que adoraria me ver polindo os troféus até poder ver através deles.

Hermione torceu os dedos nervosamente.

-Esqueça, Rony. Que tal darmos um... han... passeio antes de voltar para a Grifinória? – ela propôs, com dificuldade.

-Hermione? É você mesmo quem disse isso? O que aconteceu? – ele estranhou.

-Ah, apenas cale a boca. – ela disse, com um olhar maroto. – E ande depressa. Ou não está com fome? Você nem apareceu no jantar...

Ele não discordou mais; de qualquer forma, se Hermione resolvera enlouquecer e salvá-lo da detenção, ele não era quem iria reclamar.

_Muito bem, Weasley, você está sozinho com ela num corredor deserto de Hogwarts, tarde da noite... E vai ficar aí parado?_ Rony respirou mais fundo. _Vou. Não é porque ela me salvou da detenção que está a fim de me beijar loucamente e de agarrar até ficar sem forças... Oh, Merlin, o que diabos eu estou pensando?_

-Hermione... – começou ele.

-Você também ouviu isso? – ela perguntou depressa, virando-se para ele. – Eu acho que Filch está tentando nos seguir... Eu devia mesmo ter pedido o Mapa do Maroto para Harry antes de sair... Venha!

Pegou Rony pela mão e começou a correr, até chegarem no corredor do quadro que os levaria à cozinha de Hogwarts. Antes que pudesse se preocupar com qualquer coisa que ela pudesse ter ouvido, ele se viu concentrado no toque da mão de Hermione. Não costumava ser intenso daquele jeito antes. Não costumava ser tão bom apenas segurar na mão de uma garota.

Mione chegou apressadamente ao quadro e fez cócegas na pêra gigante da pintura. Logo ela se transformou, como esperado, na maçaneta que ela abriu e empurrou Rony para dentro.

A atividade na cozinha estava intensa; os elfos domésticos corriam de um lado para o outro rapidamente, com baldes e vários outros materiais de limpeza. Vários deles se viraram para Rony e Hermione quando eles entraram.

-Mione – sussurrou o ruivo com urgência. – o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Mas antes que tivesse resposta, Dobby abriu caminho entre os outros elfos, alguns profundamente assustados em ver Hermione, e pulou alegremente enquanto exclamava:

-Senhor Rony Weasley! Senhorita Hermione Granger!! Dobby estava com saudades! Ficaram muito tempo sem aparecer na cozinha para dizer oi aos elfos domésticos, passaram sim... E o senhor Harry Potter, como está?

Rony temeu por um momento que Mione enchesse o peito para começar mais um discurso inflamado sobre a liberdade que todos os elfos domésticos mereciam, quando ela simplesmente sorriu e disse:

-Harry está bem sim, Dobby – respondeu ela com doçura. – Eu tive uma idéia, e fiquei pensando... O que acham de deixar conosco um pouco do trabalho desta noite?

Rony abriu os olhos o máximo que podia. Ela estava querendo dizer que eles iam ajudar os elfos domésticos??

-O quê? – retrucou, no ouvido dela.

O rostinho de Dobby se iluminou com a novidade.

-Ninguém nunca fez isso, Hermione Granger! Dobby acha uma grande idéia! Dobby na verdade tinha que fazer uma limpeza no salão da Grifinória hoje, e seria perfeito!

O sorriso de Hermione aumentou.

-Ótimo, Dobby... – virou-se para Rony em seguida. – Você acha que não tem mais ninguém lá fora nos seguindo?

Rony deu de ombros, sem conseguir reagir na frente de todos aqueles elfos do modo como deveria.

-E onde está Winky? – Hermione perguntou para Dobby, que estava jogando num balde tudo o que precisariam para a faxina.

-Ela está dormindo agora, Hermione Granger! – ele exclamou alegremente em resposta. – Hoje foi o dia dela cozinhar e dormir à noite, e amanhã será Dobby quem vai fazer isso!

Dobby abriu a porta e foi saindo; junto dele foram outros elfos, que seguiram direções diferentes. Rony segurou Hermione pelo ombro.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Vai me dizer que isso não é bem melhor do que ficar polindo troféus com o Filch... – ela murmurou. – Afinal, eu não me sentiria bem se te deixasse sem castigo, afinal. – a garota parecia muito satisfeita. – Vamos, não será tão ruim assim. Ou eu sou uma companhia ainda pior que o Filch para cumprir algum castigo?

Rony desviou o olhar e resmungou algo em resposta.

-Pois então – disse ela, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés e depositando um beijo suave no rosto de Rony. – Ande, eu prometo que vai ser divertido. E quem sabe isso te faz entender melhor como a vida dos elfos domésticos é dura.

Ele não respondeu mais nada, mas seguiu Dobby e ela em silêncio, com a mão sobre a bochecha. Mas o que, afinal de contas, estava acontecendo ali? Será que na verdade ele ainda estava na sala de troféus, perdido em devaneios onde Hermione o salvava da chatice e o dava um beijo tão suave na bochecha?

Rony sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para os lados no corredor. O vulto que encontrou o fez congelar até os ossos. _Estou frito_, pensou.

-Hermione... – ele puxou a blusa da garota. – Estamos encrencados...

Quando ela se virava para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, deu de cara com Snape, parado com as mãos na cintura e olhando para eles. Dobby também parou e pôs o balde no chão. E mesmo que o professor de Poções fosse bastante assustador, Rony e Hermione tiveram que segurar risos. Ele estava usando um pijama cinzento, com desenhos de luas brancas, e seu cabelo parecia ainda mais ensebado do que o normal. _O que será que o convenceu a sair da cama vestido desse jeito, _Rony pensou consigo mesmo.

Mas Snape o olhou fixamente então, quase desafiando-o a fazer qualquer comentário sobre sua vestimenta.

-É bom que tenham uma boa explicação. – sibilou.

Dobby se adiantou.

-Professor Snape, é que Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger vão ajudar Dobby a limpar a Grifinória...

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha e Rony conteve o desejo de estrangular o elfo ali mesmo.

-Rony está de detenção, professor – Hermione estufou o peito e tentou parecer séria. – Eu estou supervisionando, o senhor sabe, como monitora-chefe.

Snape estreitou os olhos.

-E por que não é Filch quem está fazendo isso?

-Porque ele não tem permissão para entrar na Torre da Grifinória – Rony inventou depressa.

-Compreendo. E ele tem que cumprir detenção às dez e meia da noite? – Snape demandou.

-É sim, senhor. – Hermione replicou, tampando a boca de Dobby atrás de si.

----------

Minutos depois, chegaram à sala comunal da Grifinória, respirando aliviados. Depois que Snape saiu ameaçando tirar aquela história maluca a limpo com McGonagall no dia seguinte, Hermione se dignou a explicar tudo para Dobby. Ela distribuiu os materiais de limpeza entre os três e Dobby saiu correndo para os dormitórios masculinos, deixando-os (talvez propositalmente) sozinhos ali.

Rony colocou seu vidro de limpador mágico multiuso e seu pano na mesa e virou-se para Hermione.

-Agora me diga o porquê de tudo isso. Eu pensei que você estava furiosa por eu viver me metendo na sua vida amorosa e não te deixar escolher seus namorados.

Hermione contemplou o rosto do ruivo por um momento, hesitando. Aquela era a história mais importante que ela tinha de bolar e era a única que estava faltando.

-Eu... ah... Só que eu... – deu um passo à frente. – Eu só fiquei com pena e achei que seria ruim demais polir aqueles troféus de novo. Então pensei numa coisa mais dinâmica...

-Dinâmica? – Rony repetiu, também se movendo lenta e instintivamente na direção dela. Estava se sentindo terrivelmente desconfortável. Ela podia estar querendo dizer algo, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar... Ele pensou que ela o visse como seu melhor amigo e que nunca...

-Rony, droga, pare de me pedir explicações sobre cada vírgula do que eu digo! – ela exclamou, virando as costas.

Ele respirou depressa. Tentou ver a situação por um terceiro olhar. Se ele estivesse de fora, poderia ver o que fazer agora... Aquilo sempre funcionava.

Hermione estava torcendo seu paninho entre as mãos. Considerando que até um elfo doméstico era capaz de perceber a tensão que havia ali no meio deles, Rony estava sendo muito burro de...

Foi quando o ruivo se aproximou por trás dela e pôs a mão em seu ombro, mais uma vez, curvou-se sobre ela, e quando Hermione virou-se para perguntar _o quê_... Seus lábios se colaram e ela fechou os olhos. A mão de Rony imediatamente escorregou para sua cintura e a virou de frente para ele. Ele tinha demorado tanto para fazer aquilo...

Mione o abraçou e o beijou de volta. Aquilo sim, contrastava toda a raiva que sentia quando ele fazia de tudo para mantê-la solteira... E naquele momento ela agradeceu por isso. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos de Rony enquanto ele a puxava mais para perto.

-Agora você vai parar de perseguir os meus namorados? – ela perguntou, com um sorriso.

-Hum... – Rony olhou fundo nos olhos dela. – Só se eu for mesmo um namorado que te mereça, diferente dos outros. Se não eu vou espancar esse panaca que fica te agarrando na sala comunal.

-Combinado. – disse ela, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo de novo.


End file.
